


The Princess and Her Pet

by Anonymous



Series: A/B/O Verses [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emma Swan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous Age, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Cat Litter, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming of Age, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dom Emma Swan, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, GP! Emma, Human Furniture, It’s Basically, It’s PORN!!, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Just Worldbuilding Though, No Aftercare, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Omega Slave Auction, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Princess Emma Swan, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Toilet training, Top Emma Swan, Urination, Virginity Kink, Watersports, Worldbuilding, Young Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, as Snow would say, human toilet, omega slavery, piss drinking, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Princess Emma has just presented as an alpha and come of age. As per tradition, she goes to a high-class auction to buy her first omega slave, where she locks eyes with Regina on stage and immediately wants her.She pays a truly exorbitant amount, if the barely concealed horror of her mother is any indication, but she hardly cares. All she knows is that she must make Reginahers.And she does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a truly dubious amount of consent here, by virtue of the a/b/o world here (which i’ve prob done more worldbuilding for than needed). Regina is not just an omega but literally a slave so... consent doesn’t really exist by default. Still, within the world, she’s more or less a willing participant so it’s more dubcon than noncon explicitly, but i’ve tagged it for noncon just to be safe anyway.
> 
> Also, both Emma and Regina are pretty OOC obv, as a result of leading very different lives in this AU

<strike></strike>It was Princess Emma’s first time at a high-class omega slave auction. Having recently had her first rut, tradition now dictated that she purchase an omega of her choosing to slake her lusts and train her rutting until she was bound to an official mate. 

Green eyes drank in all the sights and sounds with wide-eyed excitement—and no shortage of lust too. But that was hardly surprising. 

Everywhere she looked, there was the soft supple curves of naked omega. From skin the color of pale milk to dark chocolate, from vibrant crimson hair to golden curls, there was a veritable buffet of different forms to choose from. 

But the sweet scent of fresh omega clung to them all and lingered in the air, making Emma heady with anticipation. For the highest-class of auctions like these, only virgin omegas were allowed for sale, she knew. 

_What alpha would not feel a shred of arousal amidst all these beautiful virgin omegas on display around them? _Only a dead one, likely. Or a defective one. Needless to say, Emma was far from the only prospective buyer looking with dilated pupils and a growing bulge in their pants. 

There was certainly a reason that everyone actually working at the auction was a _beta_. The only alphas around were the buyers, who were almost certainly expected to pay for their purchase should their self-control cause them to end up damaging any of the omega goods. Seeing as only nobles and royals had the money to even attend such auctions in the first place, they could well afford it anyway.

While some of the omegas could simply be bought outright on the floor where they were displayed, the main attractions would all be fought over on the main stage. 

Princess Emma, of course, had a seat of honor right at the front of the audience seats, with an official paddle in her hand for her to bid to her heart’s content on the omega who would become _ her _ first as well. 

-

There were so many omegas, she hardly knew who to choose. Every single one was a prize a thousand alpha men might’ve given an arm and a leg for, after all. But as soon as _ she _ was brought on stage, Emma knew she had the one she wanted.

Her name was Regina. 

She was naked, of course, wearing only a plain collar around her neck that stated her name in front and her previous owner, Cora Mills, at the back. It was attached to a rope which was currently in the auctioneer’s hand. 

They locked eyes almost immediately, and Emma felt a jolt that ran down her spine right to her groin. 

She had smooth tan skin, and long dark hair that ran down her back. Underneath the usual sweet smell of a virgin omega, she had her own unique scent, one of wildflowers and earth, of exotic spice and smoke. It was utterly intoxicating, and she yearned to drink in the smell at its base, to sink her teeth into the scent glands on her neck. 

The auctioneer was talking about her statistics, rattling off her height, weight and measurements, before delving into her age, race, kingdom, and history. Emma was vaguely aware of it all, but only with the most distant, logical part of her brain, which was certainly not in control right now.

Finally, for the final part of the display, the moment most were waiting for, her legs were spread out by the auctioneer’s two burly beta assistants to show off her virgin cunt for the audience. 

Her slim body trembled atop their burly hands, her breasts bouncing slightly from the motion of being picked up. At the tips, her nipples were hard pink pebbles Emma immediately wanted to suck into her mouth. 

The main course was her sweet pink cunt, with its soft dark curls that were shining with wetness. Indeed, spread out for all to see like this, she was obviously dripping with enough of her omega juices to coat the stage floors. Those pussy lips twitched desperately around a tight dark hole, that the alpha inside her screamed to dig deep into. If she looked close she imagined she even see the maidenhead she’d soon be destroying.

Her cock was rock hard now, throbbing with such need, she felt delirious. Almost in a trance, Princess Emma brought her paddle up, barely aware of what ridiculous sum she called out. 

Beside her, her mother, Queen Snow gasped in barely concealed shock and dismay, however, which would suggest that she’d stated a completely exorbitant amount of gold for the purchase of a single omega slave.

But Emma hardly cared. All she wanted, all she knew was that she had to make Regina _ hers _. 

-

All throughout the journey the castle with Regina in tow, Princess Emma was all but vibrating with excitement. She was clearly eager to try out her brand new omega slave, and she might’ve been tempted to rut her then and there in the carriage despite her parents literally being two feet away. 

But said parents were also quite adamant about keeping her apart from her new omega until they reached the castle and her bedroom. Seeing as they were the king and queen of the kingdom, Princess Emma had little choice but to obey.

She was hardly happy about it, however, and she could barely even pretend to listen as the two lectured her about her irresponsible actions and the value of money, or how she shouldn’t let her alpha instincts rule her. None of it was new, after all, even if the specifics were slightly different each time. Emma was used to being a disappointment of a daughter.

Having only recently had her first rut and presented as an alpha, she was still getting used to said alpha instincts, however. Even through the carriage walls, and the entourage of royal guards between them, Emma was highly aware of her new omega being all too close. 

Just the idea of finally being able to take that sweet pink pussy up on display on that stage and making it hers had her alpha cock growing hard and straining against her pants, even through the conversation with her parents. It was enough to make said parents, especially her mother, sigh at the sight. 

Normally, she might’ve been embarrassed to get caught, but at this point, she was growing so aroused she hardly cared about anything except the thought of finally getting to fuck her new omega.

Unfortunately, she would have to wait for a bit longer, as once they arrived at the castle, arrangements had to be made, the bedroom prepared, and her new omega whisked off to be cleaned as well. 

Emma growled impatiently, pacing up and down the hallways as she tried to shake off all her pent up energy. It was rather a lost cause, however. She could hardly think of anything else but Regiba, her cock twitching with every step and every second she was away from her omega. 

Her parents had given up on trying to talk to her in her current state entirely, and soon she was left alone.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, one of the maids finally came over and told her she could go to her bedroom now. Emma did not need to be told twice, and bolted off almost immediately, heedless of the manners and royal decorum her mother was forever droning on about. A small part of her did grumble at the fact that she, a princess, jumped at the call of a mere servant, but the feeling was easily shoved aside as soon as she arrived at the right door. 

-

There wasn’t much room for feeling anything but a surge of lust once she entered her bedroom, and saw her new omega all ready and waiting for her. 

Regina was lying naked on the bed, so still and submissive for her new alpha. With her cheeks flushed, her eyes blown wide with arousal, and her puffy pink lips just dripping with readiness, she was truly a thing of beauty, and completely worth whatever ridiculous price she had paid for.

The proof of her purchase was the brand new collar she had on. It had her name in front and her new owner, Princess Emma’s, carved onto the back. The gold tag glinted in the dim light, and when she saw the words, she felt a thrill of possessiveness. 

Once again, Emma felt a shock of pure attraction jolt through her. It was the same thing she felt this morning, when she saw Regina on that stage. 

Red lips were parted and panting for her already, and Emma somewhat climsily shucked off her pants in her haste to get her cock out. Thankfully this somewhat pathetic display was quickly overshadowed by the sheer size and strength of her naked girth.

Despite her youth, her alpha cock was quite long and thick already. It seemed almost monstrous compared to the rest of her slim lithe form. Emma was proud of it, and even prouder at the reaction she gained.

Regina’s eyes widened in shock at the sight, a bit of fear leaking into her arousal at the thought of such a giant cock soon being inside her own virgin cunt. 

“Don’t worry,” Emma reassured the omega immediately, as she drew closer. “It will feel good to be stretched so wide open.” 

That was how omega biology worked, after all. Indeed, once Emma’s own alpha scent started to sink into Regina’s senses, now that the blonde was atop her and mere inches away, the fear had ebbed into an omega’s natural needy hunger for alpha cock. 

“_Please, alpha_,” she begged deliriously, her voice slightly husky from lack of use. 

Emma wanted to hear more of it. “_Yes, my pet_,” she promised.

Without further delay, she gripped her member and poised it right at the edge of those wet dark curls. Then, with one swift, eager motion, she shoved her giant alpha cock right into her new omega’s virgin cunt. 

Regina screamed the instant Emma entered her, pain and shock overloading her senses. But there was no mercy, after that. Gripped so tightly by Regina’s cunt, the incredible pressure on her member was almost overwhelming with pleasure.

Even so, Emma needed _ more_. 

The alpha in her was roaring so loudly then, she couldn’t hear anything else—not Regina’s hoarse screams and pained cries, not the dangerous creaking of the bed beneath them as they rocked the bed like ocean waves during a storm. All she heard was the thumping of her own heartbeat and the harsh wet sound of her cock slapping violently against a tight hot pussy. 

This close, their scents intermingled freely, making them even headier. At some point, her alpha instincts kicked in automatically, and Emma found her teeth sinking into the omega’s neck, biting hard at her scent glands to bond them together as mates. Regina mewled hard at the sensation, screams turning to pleasure as she came hard from pure omega instinct alone. The rush of slick wetness from her climax allowed Emma to plunge even deeper inside her. 

Soon, she was pushing a fast, wild rhythm, as Emma desperately pounded as hard as could, trying to get herself _deeper_ and _deeper_ _into_ Regina, until finally—-she stilled, feeling her knot grow large, stretching out the tiny cunt even more, and making the poor omega cry out in pain. 

Once the alpha was properly knotted in place, thick ropes of cum came spurting out, painting bloody pink inner walls with milky white. There was a lot of it too, so much that it would’ve almost certainly overflowed out of the omega’s tiny once-virgin pussy if her Emma’s knot wasn’t there to stop it. That was alpha and omega biology at work. You couldn’t let even a single drop of precious cum go to waste, after all. 

Finally completely spent, Emma heaved a content sigh, entire form sagging from the effort of keeping up such a violent pace. Her knot was still locked tightly in Regina’s cunt, and would be for the foreseeable hour, so she merely let her weight fall atop the other’s slimmer body. She hoped she wasn’t too big or heavy and end up cutting off the poor omega’s breathing, but right now she was simply too tired to care. 

“Oof,” Emma breathed out, as Regina gave a cry at the sudden weight on her.

She instinctively nuzzled at her omega’s neck in apology, lips brushing over her scent glands, where there were now red bite marks. They stood in stark contrast against the rest of her smooth untouched skin. Soon, there would be plenty of other marks too, Emma promised herself, the possessive thought making her cock twitch eagerly despite her current state. 

Still, as her head cleared from her alpha rutting haze, she slowly regained her senses again, though they now battled exhaustion instead. 

Her omega seemed to be in a similar state. Her long, thick hair was now a matted mess thanks to all the movement and sweat. There was a flush in her tanned cheeks from all the stress, and those rich brown eyes that had captivated her on sight were wide and slightly watery. Tears were still leaking out of them, tracing path on the old tear tracks already there on her face. Glancing down between them, she could see there was blood dripping from tiny opening left between Emma’s knot and Regina’s cunt, the proof of her maidenhead staining the sheets. 

Even though she was still beautiful, she looked terrible too. A twinge of guilt hit Emma as she realized she’d been the one who made her that way. 

“Sorry,” she gave another soft lick at her omega’s scent glands. “I made a mess, didn’t I?” 

Regina mewled in response, gasping out, “_Hurts.”_

_ Poor thing _ , Emma thought, and ran a comforting hand through her hair. With the other, she played idly with the collar around her neck, flicking it around between _ Regina _ and _ Princess Emma_. The sight of it made her smile. Regina was _ hers _ now, and she took care of her things, of course. Giving a smile, Emma promised, “It’ll be better next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night and Emma's bladder is calling rather insistently. 
> 
> Drunk as she is, stumbling over to a chamber pot and fumbling with her nightclothes sounds like an accident waiting to happen. Good thing an omega slave of Regina’s caliber is toilet-trained already, of course. 
> 
> _(She’d better be, considering her hefty price, as her mother once grumbled while thinking she was out of Emma’s earshot.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the updated tags!! I know this isn't for everyone, so be forewarned. No kinkshaming, please.
> 
> I actually typed up most of this a while back, but I kinda stopped halfway and only now managed to polish it for posting. Tbh, I actually wrote some more parts to this, but it was kinda going on to long and way too different a scenario to fit in with the rest of this chapter so I'll probably just finish that up and post it as another future chapter.

Princess Emma woke suddenly, a pressure at her bladder forcing her away from her sleep. Sluggishly, she slowly raised herself from her pillow, and groggily called for her omega, “_ Regina _.”

There was a rush of movement, blankets rustling and feet shuffling on the carpeted floor, as Regina hurried to get up from her tiny basket at the foot of the large four-poster bed, and over to her master’s side. 

Once there, she quickly kneeled in front of Emma, sitting herself between the alpha’s legs, calling out softly, “_ Here now, alpha _.”

“_ Need to piss _ ,” Emma said, slurring her words slightly in her sleepiness. There was a much more _ polite _ way (the way her mother wanted her to be) to phrase her demands, of course, but she was too sleepy and hungover to care about that. 

As she spoke, Emma sleepily lifted up her nightdress to reveal her member, helped out with the suddenly arduous process by the omega’s nimble hands. Now free from the cloth, those same hands guided the cock right into her waiting mouth. 

An omega slave of Regina’s caliber was toilet-trained already, of course. _ She’d better be, considering her hefty price, _ as her mother once grumbled while thinking she was out of Emma’s earshot.

Anytime Princess Emma had to relieve herself, and it wasn’t convenient for her to leave and find a chamber pot to use, Regina simply offered up her mouth as an alternative. Whenever, wherever, whether she was trapped in some royal meeting going on too long, or simply going for a stroll through the gardens, Regina was ready. Those pink lips were always waiting, ready to drink in the bitter rush of golden liquid with the same enthusiasm she showed for precious milky cum. 

Tonight was no exception. While there was a chamber pot in the corner of the room ready for her to use, still rather hung over as she was, she didn’t feel like braving the distance to stumble towards it. Well, she could just as easily have ordered Regina to bring it over to her, she supposed, but where was the fun in that? Besides, the omega’s soft lips and warm throat were much more satisfying to piss into than the cold hard metal. Exposing her cock to the cold night air was bad enough for the few moments it took before it was enveloped in Regina’s mouth. 

Once her member was safely locked between those pink lips, Emma allowed herself to relax, cock twitching briefly as a large gush of urine came out. The deluge of liquid quickly filled up Regina’s mouth, nearly overflowing out. But before she could choke on the piss or lose a single drop, she expertly timed a swallow, making the cock bob in her throat and sending the urine to the safety of her stomach. 

Emma wasn’t quite done yet though, and she continued to pour a steady stream of piss down Regina’s throat as she sighed in relief. It took several more seconds and a few more swallows, but she finally relieved herself of her full bladder. After that, the alpha was able to think more clearly again. Or, at least, as much as she could through the throbbing headache building at her temple. 

Now that she was faced with the hangover from it, Emma could admit that she’d probably drank a little too much mead last night, but who could blame her? It was practically the princess’ royal duty to celebrate the first harvest of the year, after all. Of course, her mother would argue this duty involved a little less rowdy partying with the peasants and more mingling with the stuffy nobles, but Emma hardly cared. 

Last night had been way too much fun to pay attention to her mother’s usual lecture, after all. Though it was too bad she’d been a bit too drunk by the end of the party to have much _ proper _ fun with her omega. She had managed a bit of drunken kissing and fondling with Regina—-before getting thoroughly caught by the queen with her pants literally down and sent to her bed, like she was still a child. 

Unfortunately, by the time she’d gotten to her bedroom, all she’d really been able to do was crash into the mattress and fall right to sleep, leaving her poor omega to her lonesome in her little basket. 

Watching her cock nestled between those sweet pink lips, Emma normally would’ve felt a jolt of lust run through her. More often than not, having her cock slip inside that hot wet mouth was enough to get it hard in no time flat. Then, she’d be eagerly fucking the omega in the mouth, shooting thick gobs of cum down that piss-stained throat. Her knot would lock her tightly in place, growing so large it bulged greatly against Regina’s poor throat. Thankfully, the omega was well-trained and her gag reflex was all but non-existent. 

By now, Emma _ should’ve _ been hard as a rock and ready to fuck her slave’s throat raw. Midnight fucks after a midnight piss were some of the most satisfying, she knew from experience. Sometimes, she thought she may have often drunk a little too much just so she could piss in Regina’s mouth and fuck it right after. 

Her omega clearly had no problems with that, if the wide expectant gaze on her was any indication. She had no doubt that if she brought a finger to swipe at the cunt below her, she’d find it absolutely dripping with anticipation too. 

Unfortunately, at the moment, Emma herself felt only a twitch of lust—not anywhere near enough to justify forgoing rest—and all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep in the hopes that when she next woke up her head would pound a little less.

Clearly realizing there would be no fucking to followup for now, Regina quickly swallowed the last drops of piss, before carefully cleaning her alpha’s member with her tongue. 

Her sweet omega was so obedient even in her disappointment, that Emma was almost tempted to fuck her just as a reward for it. A thought, which paired with the swirl of movement over her cock head, made Emma briefly twitch again in jerk reaction. 

But the urge passed quickly, especially as the omega finally slipped the cock out of her mouth. Regina gave some last few kitten licks to make sure it was clean, then helped the princess with her nightdress again. 

The lethargy of sleep overtook her again with her cock away from the tempting vice grip of those plump lips, Emma settled back into bed, while the omega also made her way back over to her basket. 

Regina curled into a little ball once more with a satisfied hum, briefly patting at her now warm and full belly, which was filled with her master’s precious piss. She far preferred the combination of piss _ and _ cum, of course, but she didn’t want to be too spoiled, she reminded herself, as she firmly kept her finger from slipping into her wet cunt for a quick fuck. The only one allowed to touch her pussy was her alpha master, after all. 

-

Some time later in the night, Regina found she had to relieve herself as well. Blinking groggily in the dark, she carefully stepped out of her basket once more.

As an expensive high-class omega slave, Regina was also toilet-trained in the other way too, of course. Whenever she had the urge to relieve herself, she simply walked over to her little box filled with pussy litter in the corner.

Tonight, she slowly and silently padded over to her box, where she crouched into position. Once in place, urine streamed out in a steady gush from inside her and stained the sand below her. She shivered once, as the cold hit her naked body, goosebumps peppering her skin.

While there was some immediate bodily relief with the release, Regina felt a sense of disappointment over the emptiness inside her that followed after she was done. Mixed with her own dirty urine were her master’s precious drops of piss as well, after all. It seemed like such a waste for her to literally piss it all away like this. 

Of course, sometimes it wasn’t her fault, and a still groggy Emma would be a bit too eager and start pissing before her mouth could lock onto her cock properly. Or sometimes, she’d end up missing Regina’s mouth entirely, and splash her face or body with piss instead.

While she didn’t like it, feeling immense disappointment and shame, when her alpha managed to drench her bed or the floor by mistake, the omega didn’t mind the moments of wasted piss so much when it hit her face or body. 

Sometimes, she preferred it even. She loved getting drenched in her master’s wet, hot urine, the stench of it sticking to her skin even long after it dried. It was always especially strong if it dripped onto her hair, and though she didn’t quite like how it made her hair kind of stringy, the smell often made up for it. 

However, she _ definitely _ didn’t like when she got hit in the eye by accident, or when it rushed into her nose somehow and she started choking on reflex. No amount of training could prepare for either of that, after all. 

But however much she secretly enjoyed being splashed with piss, she still loved it best when she properly did her job as her master’s toilet and swallowed all her piss properly, especially when this was quickly followed up with some precious cum too. 

So, faced with the sight of all that urine now mixed into the sand, she was half-tempted to lick the litter where her piss stain was largest, to lap up the remains of those precious drops of golden liquid.

But she knew that was _ dirty _ and _ bad _, and Regina was a good little omega slave, after all, so she resisted the temptation. At least this time there wasn’t any cum in there too, she consoled herself. 

Still, as she slowly got off the litter box, she hadn’t been able to resist putting a hand below to gather up the stray droplets of piss and bringing that to her mouth though. She wasn’t supposed to touch herself there at all, but this was cleaning, she reasoned. At least this action satisfied her enough that she was able to then cover up the area where she’d urinated with some of the sand, and padded back over to her basket. 

It didn’t take long for her to drift back to sleep, where she dreamed of swimming happily in a pool of her master’s piss and cum. 

-

By morning, the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window woke Emma up once more, with her bladder feeling uncomfortably full yet again. Combined with her morning wood keeping her cock uncomfortably hard too, it wasn’t the most pleasant way to wake up. At least her headache wasn’t pounding quite so hard anymore though.

Thankfully, there was also an easy solution to both her other troubles. Yawning, she quickly called Regina over to her. Being the good little omega she was, she immediately focused her the sum of her attentions on her master’s poor cock. 

As soon as that soft pink mouth claimed her cock inside its dark warm depths, Emma sighed in relief. She pissed herself quickly, a huge gush urine hitting the back of Regina’s throat immediately. 

The sensation was almost as good as an orgasm, really. _ Almost _. Her cock was still all too hard, and pissing was just a little painful because of it. 

The alpha was all too eager to get onto fixing that problem, as she thought of the fucking she’d forgone last night. Judging by the lustful glaze in her omega’s eyes, Regina was similarly eager. The poor thing was no doubt going crazy with need for her cock. 

Emma cooed sympathetically, “Oh pet, you’ve been such a good little toilet.” 

Her little toilet whimpered, eyes wide with lust and joy at the praise, even as she wordlessly pleaded around the cock still stuffed down her throat. Wrapping a hand around the thick dark locks of her omega, the princess smiled, “It’s time for your reward now.” 

That was all the warning she gave. Just as the omega swallowed the last of her piss for the morning, Emma _ slammed _ her cock down the throat, relishing in the sweet choking sound that followed. 

Though Regina’s eyes watered reflexively at the action, they were still dark with need, and she eagerly opened her throat up more to allow her alpha to fuck her even more freely. 

And fuck her she did, as Emma shoved and jerked her cock down her slave’s throat with hasty rough enthusiasm. Several times, the poor omega nearly fell over thanks to the harsh movements, but the firm grip of her master’s hands on her hair kept her largely in place. 

Her alpha senses pushed for nothing less than a wild, harsh pace and animalistic growls slipped from her mouth every time she plunged her cock into her omega’s throat. Deeper and deeper Emma went, forever trying to reach some unreachable zenith.

Thanks to her pent up lust from last night, the alpha finished in no time at all. 

She came with a growl, semen streaming down like a waterfall into Regina’s throat as her knot quickly grew to lock it all in place and make sure not a single drop of her precious reward was wasted. 

Rubbing an affectionate hand over her omega’s neck, and running soothing circles over where her knot bulged largest, Emma praised with a contented smile, “_ Good girl.” _

The omega preened at the praise and her happy hum sent pleasant rumbles of vibration over her cock. 

This was certainly a pleasant way to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I’ll be adding more to this verse, but I definitely still have some ideas left, and also some other versions of SQ in an a/b/o, so there’s that too lol


End file.
